The Shards of Truth
by unknown sorcerer
Summary: This a great fic about all the good ol' HP character with relatonships, truths, lots o magic (really coool) and well just read it ull see!!


The Shards of Truth : Chapter One  
  
AN: Hi this is a new fic of mine. I hope that you like it. This sets up some things for later understanding. Also All names for the most part and stuff belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
"It just isn't fair", Harry thought as he stared out the window, and the dark cloudless abyss. The sky usually on the darkest of night always seemed to have a sort of magical aura about it. It made Harry feel at peace with the world, after looking into it's depths for some time. Tonight, Harry felt he would be looking into his depths for a long time, asking it questions and pondering the answers quietly to himself. It was at times like these that he wondered what the point of caring about anything was. These quiet nights were solitude took over, and the cool breezes gently glided through the night sky past his face. Tonight he had things to ponder and roll over in his mind.  
  
The words from earlier that day just kept running around and around through his head. " Why would anyone want more than what you have. I mean besides the whole dead parents thing your life is perfect. Many witches and wizards, and even muggles would gladly give their own parents to have but a small piece of your fame, and fortune, your life !"  
  
"Why does everyone think my life is so damn perfect?!" Harry accidentally said out loud. He jumped startled by his voice. "But why?' Harry wondered to himself. For a long time this has been constantly running through the back of his mind. He could hardly imagine anyone else wanting to be like him. Harry of course had always envied Ron and his family for that very reason reversed. They had everything he had ever wanted. He saw them as perfect. Mrs. Weasley was a great woman and loved Harry as her own son and he loved her almost as a mother. Almost.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***  
  
It was dark in the burrow. Everyone was asleep, including Ron. It was a long day, which entailed degnoming the garden, and cleaning the house, wand less. Mrs. Weasley viewed it as a fitting punishment for his actions. Ron had a day ago made the near fatal mistake of losing his temper with his mother. He was angry about so many things. He had one of those days where the mental strain of his thoughts and the various pressures and things, even the smallest thing did not mix well together. "Ron, hurry up, I don't have all day for you to wash those few dishes for me. And you know your father will be home soon and you have to help him with so papers," said Mrs. Weasley, matter- of- factly.  
  
" I know mum. But I'm only one person. I can't do everything at once!" said Ron a little edgily. All the thoughts he was pondering was beginning to get to him. He had left his wand upstairs and didn't dare go get it for fear of being in trouble, so he just had to do everything by hand.  
  
"Well please try, Ron dear. Oh and while your in there could you please bring me my magazine and my wand, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mum, I really bvsy with the other things you asked me to do. I know you didn't ask me to do much but like you said, dad is going to be home soon and I have to finish this quickly, so could you do it yourself. Besides your wand is in the other room. Its closer to you anyway., I would be going out of my way to get it." Ron said crisply.  
  
"Ron! I asked you to do something! Just do it and don't lecture me on what needs to be done. I'm the one who told you to do it!" Said Mrs. Weasley agitatedly  
  
At this, Ron snapped. Everything, every bit of his thoughts, anger, and emotions all came through, strong, raw and raging. Before he knew what he thought of what he was saying the words came.  
  
"Mom, just get off your lazy arse and do it yourself. Goodness, I tried to be nice but you keep pushing. Just do something yourself instead of just sitting on the couch relaxing while ordering ME around and putting ME on a deadline when the job could have been done by now if you shut up and did something!!!" Each word said was like acid, the truth, his truth anyway, each stinging and un-retractable. Within seconds his mother was in front of him. Sure Ron may have thought these things before but he had never even fathomed saying them out loud, and let alone TO his mother. It was in fact completely out of his character to do so. His mother looked so angry. The look was an unforgettable one. It looked as if she could have slapped Ron, but of course being the person she is, she could never do that. Things went on from there and Ron was punished by being forced to clean the whole house top to bottom for 2 weeks.  
  
Ron was now sleeping in bed. Though he needed rest he couldn't get it. Even in his sleep uneasy thought ran through his head. The thoughts would never leave him alone it seemed, the thoughts that also took the form of anger and yelling at his mom a day or two previous. He tossed and turned in his sleep.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***  
  
The twinkling lights in the sky looked down upon Harry. His eyes wide and sparkling were reflecting the starlight. But if starts only had the ability of introspection they would have noticed Harry wasn't actually looking back. His mind was elsewhere, lost in thought, oblivious to the world around him. He was in another place at another time.  
  
" What is your problem Harry?! All you ever do is complain! I'm wish people will stop whispering about me. Don't you know how many people would love to be you? Sure the attention could be a burden a little one, but really Harry! If you were not you, you'd love to be you. Especially in my position!" Ron nearly yelled.  
  
"O, Really so my life is so damn perfect! I can't believe that's what you think! I hate it. Since you love it so much you take it! And what position are you in? You mean the one were you have the family and friends and a nice life in the wizarding world. You have no idea how much I wanted to be YOU, you, with the perfect mom and dad and family. Sure you may not have much money, but hell, I'd give all of Gringott's to have what you do!" Harry retorted venomously.  
  
"ME! ME! I am always looked upon as Harry's friend. Do you ever think about how hard it is being friends with you! Huh?! Always being looked over. Always being attached to your name, with no cognizance of my existence. Being thought of as nothing more than "Harry's friend," or "that tall kid with red hair that follows Harry around!" Sure, it didn't bother me at first. But its been a long time and nothing has changed. For some reason, you have got it stuck in your head that YOU are deserving of the pity you are given. You claim you hate it, but Harry you don't. You know the only reason you even rebuke the attention is to not look needy. You never ever consider the possibility that other people have problems too! I may have a mother and father but what bloody difference does it make. There tons of children and mum love you like a son and half the time cares about you more than ME!! It sickens me! Even in my own house I still come second to YOU!" Ron managed to choke out, trying hard to hold back the tears welling steadily inside his eyelids almost ready to explode outward.  
  
"OHH!! Well if it is such a damn burden to you to be friends with me, then why are we friends at all. Lets just end it. Then your life will once again be perfect! "Harry yelled, spreading a fistful of venom, hate, and disgust over ever syllable uttered from his mouth. With that he stormed out the common room, up into the dormitories, and before anyone could some much as call out his name, the door to the dormitories could be heard slamming with a loud thunk.  
  
The thunk was almost audible in his ears. It was this that brought Harry back to the present. The night was still beautiful. The stars seemed to shine even brighter than before. He was starting to become sleepy. Though tonight looking at the starts didn't give him all his answers, he felt a trifle better than before. He stood up, and closed the window, being careful not to make any noise. If the Dursley's woke up and found Harry awake, they'd kill him. Harry then tiptoed towards his bed. The sheets were already pulled back, cool and inviting. Harry slipped into bed, looked at the clock, which read 2:45am, removed his glasses and put them on the nightstand next to his bed. He then stifled a yawn muffling it slightly, pulled to covers up over his head and fell asleep. The night sky might have actually done him more good than he had known, since for the first time in a long time, despite all his troubles, he was drifting to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Ron's sleep however was far from dreamless.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *** Ron laid upon his bed, his chest gently rising and falling to the subtle but bold rhythmic patterns of his heart. Though his body appeared at rest, his mind was far from it. It was awake a raring. It currently was replaying an incident from the past.  
  
Tears were running down Ron's face slightly. The more he tried to hold the back, the more the tears seemed to flow.  
  
"But Ron! Really, try and see it from Harry's -" Hermione began protesting but was cut off.  
  
"NO! I don't care about HIS point of view! It's---"  
  
"But RON!! Be REASONABLE. You two are acting like babies! Just think about what Harry is going through and maybe you'll be able to see the problems and----"  
  
"Shut UP! Don't you get it?! I don't care about his feelings. That's the whole problem! No one ever even considers MY feelings. Everything is 'wait Ron, think of Harry's feelings' or 'wait Ron just try to see it from Harry's perspective,' and 'wait Ron, forget about your feelings, they aren't important, you are just the sidekick that doesn't matter, therefore your feelings are useless only Harry's are worth anything!" Why is it that my feelings and pains are ALWAYS looked over? Just because I haven't had the same life as Harry, does that make me any less human?! Are my feelings not real, just because I haven't lived through the exact same pains as Harry? Nobody else seems to realize just how hard it is to be friends with Harry. Not even you Hermione, to be so close to someone who you love like a brother but at the same time makes you look inferior, not only in everyone else's eyes, but you own as well. I'm sick of it. And I know that had I never met Harry, my life would be missing something, but I still wonder, and that worries me and scares me that I could even imagine my life with someone I call a friend. I mean a person is nothing more than what he associates him or herself with right? Ahhh. I'm just so confused and angry and everything is just eating away at me." Ron managed to say, though some parts were muffled by the sobs and tears and began to pour down his face as he talked.  
  
Hermione, for the first time was at a loss for words. Sure she had thought Ron was a little jealous but this was overwhelming, even for her. She couldn't think of anything else to do, so she leaned over and gave him a long hug.  
  
Ron felt much better in Hermione's arms. It was nice, even if he was misunderstood, to know he had someone in the world that would if not stand by him completely, be there in his time of need. These things he rolled around over in his head.  
  
Suddenly Ron sat bolt up right in his bed. He felt his head, which was lightly beaded with sweat. Tears were loosely streaming down his face. He quickly glanced all around the room. He gave a sigh of relief, realizing that he was in his own bed. He had been having these thoughts a lot. It was really affected his rest and health. He then laid his head down and went back to sleep.  
  
The night was growing colder. This was most unusual since normally the opposite happened as daylight approached. The dimming night sky reflected over the vast oceans, and the greens hills were cast in shadow with the night sky over it. Miles and miles away from both Harry, and Ron, the dawn was beginning to break. The light gently wafted through the town of Obs Village. It was a small wizarding village. It wasn't well known. Well that's not entirely true. It was more infamous, than anything. People had heard of it many times as legend but never really as fact. But o, it did exist. Down the cobblestone streets past the alleys and shops and houses at the farthest ends of the town was a giant house. It was a house very few had even been near. It was covered in dust and the grass grew every which way in the lawn. It was by all standards a mess an unlivable place. Yet for some peculiar reason, someone did live there. Of course someone has always lived there, and there never was time were someone didn't. The house was old, very old. If anyone should guess, and estimate would be about 600 years old. The date is not precise though. The house was dark. No light emitted from the house at all however for one who has sharps eyes they would notice the faint glow around the entire house. The house always did that. No one ever knew why. Magic seemed to radiate from it. The guesses, and ponderings of it had stopped, in the village anyway. But then again they really had no idea that even scratched the surface of what it contained.  
  
The sky shown brightly that night and as day began to steadily roll in, nothing peculiar could be thought. Neither Harry, Ron or anyone for that matter had a clue of what was in store for them.  
  
Well that's my new story, first chapter. hope you like it. It basically set up some stuff. It will be made much clearer soon. So don't worry.  
  
Well the next chapter will be out as soon as possible. And a Special Thanks to: My friends Susan.. for some reason the idea came in my head while talking to her so I thank her for that. ( 


End file.
